


Silver

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vamp! Remington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21
Summary: Remington is in trouble and Luis is ignoring him





	Silver

"Sweetie? Please, I'm sorry."

"Too late Remington. The damage is done." Luis said opening the box on the dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Punishing you." Luis said bluntly.

Rem gasped, "Please no."

"Oh yes." Luis said. He took out a silver chain and put it around his neck. He attached silver bracelets and anklets, and and a belt that had adjustment holes down the whole length of it. All made of silver. He even had clip on earings.

He turned around to see Remington standing five feet away, fangs out.

"Honey, c'mon." He pleaded.

"Nope."

~~~Three days later~~~

"Luis." Rem said from the kitchen door.

The older boy ignored him.

"Luis~." He sang, walking farther in.

Nothing.

"Luiiiiiiis~!" Rem whined, draping himself across the counter.

"Hmm." Luis said, finally acknowledging his Drama Queen™ of a boyfriend.

"What's for dinner?"

"Italian."

"TALK TO ME!!!"

~~~

Luis had been wearing those silver accessories for a week now, and a man could only take so much sleeping on the couch.

The fair was in town this weekend, so Rem was determined to cheer Luis up.

After the long struggle of getting there, ("Take them off for an hour, then you can go back to pretending I don't exist." "No." "I can't get in the car with them." "Tough." "UGGGH!") They walked onto the fairgrounds.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel! Or the sky lift!" Rem suggested, following Luis, who seemed to have a set destination.

Luis marched directly into the hall of mirrors and stayed there until it closed.

"I had fun."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

~~~

"Babe."

Silence. No suprise there.

Rem sighed. He lifted up the tool he had made late the night before.

It was a bunch of rulers ducktaped together with a hanger on the end. On the hook was a nicely wrapped present with a bow.

He, from the doorway between the kitchen and living room, gave the gift to Luis.

"What's this?"

"One last desperate plea."

Luis opened the box to find a new camera.

"To replace the one that started this." Rem said.

"I- thank you."

Rem held his arms out, "Can I hug you now?"

Luis laughed, quickly removing all harmful jewelry.

Luis didn't even see Rem leave the door way, that's how fast he ran.

"I promise I'll never touch your cameras again."

"Aww, is my kitten touch starved?" Luis laughed as Rem nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Rem nipped him with his fangs in response.

"Don't push your luck, Kropp."

 


End file.
